1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel, and more particularly, a method of fabricating a capillary discharge site of a plasma display panel using sand blasting. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for forming a capillary discharge site in the capillary discharge plasma display panel by a reliable and inexpensive process.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It has been demonstrated that the use of a capillary structure in the dielectric layers of the plasma display panel (PDP) improves device performance in terms of brightness and efficiency. However, one significant issue is the manufacturability of such a structure on a large scale. While experimental samples can be produced by laser drilling, or CNC machining, such processes may not be cost effective in large scale manufacturing environments. The present invention addresses this issue by employing selective sand blasting to form the capillaries into the dielectric layer. The details of the present invention are more fully understood by a discussion of the figure that follows.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a method of forming a capillary discharge site of the plasma display panel using sand blasting that substantially obviates one or more of problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a reliable and inexpensive process to form a capillary discharge site in the capillary discharge plasma display panel.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, a method of fabricating a plasma display panel includes forming one or more electrodes on a substrate, forming a dielectric layer on the first electrode including the substrate, laminating a dry film photoresist on the dielectric layer, patterning the dry film photoresist using a mask, forming one or more capillary discharge sites in the dielectric layer using sand blasting, and removing the patterned dry film photoresist from the substrate.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.